


Ren's a Big Fat Liar!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014), The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Inspired by..., Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by Flapjack episode Hand it Over, Stimpy finally calls Ren out for all the abuse.





	Ren's a Big Fat Liar!

"Where are you doing in such a hurry"

Ren said "Look I don't care she's mine because.....I made it with two hands"

Ren hears a angry voice

"No you didn't!"

It was Stimpy

"Yeah well I-"

Stimpy said "That's no copy there is no copy you lied to me you liar!" as tears streaming through his face

"What are you talking about-"

But someone slapped Ren.

"Shut up!"

It was La Muerte

"Rojo Gato went to a Botanica and guess what the man told him that tall tales are lies!"

"But I-"

"You're such a liar if you were a cheater you lie at the bottom of the ocean!"

Everyone gasped

"Ay Yi Yi sounds like a really big liar"

"So you see you lie I can't believe you just light the lighthouse full of lions and lima beans!"

"Hey pipe down man people are starting to stare"

"What's wrong did I mention I tell your parents about this!"

Ren said "Uh-oh?"

Ren was surrounded by angry people

"This man lied for killing that poor frog!"

Everyone gasped

La Muerte said "Cover your eyes this is gonna get serious"

Stimpy covers his eyes as everyone beat Ren up.


End file.
